


Cinema

by WookiKun



Category: CIX (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WookiKun/pseuds/WookiKun
Summary: Jinyoung gives tissue to the guy beside his seat who is currently sobbing  while watching FROZEN 2.
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Lee Byounggon | BX
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Cinema

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really a short one but I want to add something to gonbae tag since the tag is so dry. You can find me @wookikun on twitter

“Oh oh oh cinema, cinema, cinema  
We’re like a cinema  
Our moments will be eternal  
Like a cinema, Like a cinema. “

Jinyoung is not a fan of Disney. If he says that, everyone will ask, why are you here then? Where is he? He is in front of a theatre in which Frozen 2 will show soon.

Jinyoung is a film major student. Since he chose this path, he’s never missed a single movie ever. Now, he is studying further in animation. It would be a great answer to why he is here. 

Jinyoung is now watching the movie alone peacefully since he doesn't have an accompany. But someone beside his seat keeps coming to his mind because of his sobbing. At first, the sound is not too loud and Jinyoung thought he must have a cold. But to his surprise, the one beside him is actually crying over an animated cartoon movie. 

Jinyoung smiles to himself with the thought of how childish the one beside him is. And he gives tissue to him. 

"Thank you" 

Those only two words stick in Jinyoung's mind and he can't pay attention to the movie again. 

How can those two words be so attractive?  
Such a low toned voice but melodic and still so good to listen to all day. 

Jinyoung has the thought to be friends with him. While Jinyoung was still in his day dreaming, the low toned voice interrupted him. 

" Hey, the small one ! Thank you for earlier. Btw why are you not leaving yet, the movie is over. "

"I'm Bae Jinyoung. Not the small one you mentioned.” 

“Lee Byounggon! Nice to meet you but you are really small.” 

Jinyoung doesn’t like to be called “small” mostly but he can’t figure out why he likes being called “the small one” by Byounggon. It’s somehow funny that the drama queen is calling him the small one. “This guy may be the funny one”, Jinyoung thought to himself. 

“ If I’m small, you are the drama queen , aren’t you?” 

Byounggon seems to be really shy. His cheeks and ears turn red and Jinyoung somehow finds it’s the charm of him. 

“ Do you want to grab lunch with me?” Jinyoung invited the shy one to make him more comfortable and he thought it’s a good chance to make new friends. 

“ Fine “, Byounggon gives him a sweet warm smile and Jinyoung thinks the world stops working. 

They talked about a lot during their lunch like Byounggon has allergy to flowers, Byounggon is the youngest in his family, Byounggon’s MBTI is ENFJ and he likes Elsa a lot. All of their conversations are about him since Jinyoung is the type who can’t openly talk to someone he just met but Byounggon seems that he doesn’t mind at all. All Jinyoung did was laughing at whatever words came from Byounggon. 

They shared their social media accounts and phone number that day. And they both usually keep in touch with each other under the title of online friends. Jinyoung knows that he likes that funny guy and Byounggon also likes him but Jinyoung is a strange guy who believes in fate. So he is waiting for the time to meet again Byounggon with accidentally and he declines all the dates Byounggon asked for. 

Today, Jinyoung is in front of a theatre in which How to train your dragon 3 will show soon.  
At the very beginning, the reason he watches all the animated cartoon movies is to help his study but things are different now. 

He keeps going to watch all animated cartoons just to meet a crying baby accidentally in a theatre. But still to this day, he hasn't met the one he’s willing for yet. He sometimes regrets his silly idea but he has confidence to see him again in theatre. 

Jinyoung is now watching the movie alone peacefully since he doesn't have an accompany. Suddenly, he hears someone beside him is sobbing. 

“Do you have tissues?” 

Jinyoung smiles to himself. He fucking knew that this would happen one day. He is now so sure that they are destined to be together. Jinyoung checks if it’s really him and pulls him closer. 

“ I don’t have any tissue with me today but I have sweet lollipop for you,” at the end of the words Jinyoung places a soft peck on Byounggon lips. 

Byounggon gives him an attractive smile. “Not enough baby,” Byounggon pulls him back and places him in his embrace — staring at each other for a while, and kissing in the cinema. 

“Oh oh oh cinema, cinema, cinema  
We’re like a cinema  
Our moments will be eternal  
Like a cinema, Like a cinema. “


End file.
